Darkness Falls: A Cirque Du Freak Fan Fic
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Tenshi and Crepsley have been friends for about 100 years. Despite that fact...with the addition of Darren Shan to the Cirque comes great foreboding.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Crepsley..."

A young Japanese girl walked out of her tent, a black set of feathered wings on her back and her right arm looked as if it was made from obsidian.

"Ah, Tenshi. How can I help you?" the red haired vampire asked looking at the teen.

"Just the usual...got a shipment of blood bags in. I counted 10. You interested?" Tenshi asked with a dark smirk.

"Ten huh? How about five of them for now? That should tide me over."

Tenshi nodded and handed him a plastic bag with the blood bags in it, "Still warm even."

"You're an angel, Tenshi," Crepsley replied smiling at his colleague, "What would I do without you."

"What you've been doing for 500 years. I just make it convenient for you," the fallen angel muttered as her wings fluttered a bit, "Also...Mr. Tall says the next show is tonight. He wants you to be ready."

"I always am," Crepsley said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Dude! That thing bit me!"

Darren and his friend Steve had just gotten their tickets to see Cirque De Freak when a small dwarf like creature had bitten Steve's hand.

"Where's our tickets!" he snapped kicking the door.

"Dude...chill out," darren muttered pulling his friend aside.

"Whaddaya mean chill out? Th-" Steve stopped when two tickets were dropped out of the door.

With that, they went inside and took their seats.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi glanced at the audience from backstage, "So few...not a surprise in a small town like this one though."

"Just make sure...nothing goes wrong. We don't want a repeat of Denver," Mr. Tall commented as he walked past the girl.

Hearing his comment, Tenshi groaned, "Please don't remind me sir..."

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, "Mr. Tall began as the acts began to prepare for the show.

Crepsley watched as Tenshi glanced nervously at the audience, "Something wrong?"

"Something doesn't feel right..."

"Sorry to hear that. You know Mr. Tall will be upset if you back out now..." the vampire warned going to retrieve his spider.

Back onstage, the Wolfman had just gotten the shown started by biting off Corma's arm and her regrowing it.

Tenshi sighed as she heard Ribs, Getha and Rhamus finish their acts.

As Mr. Tall dismissed them, Tenshi flew up to the rafters above the stage, her dress was blood red, but only one sleeve covering her human like arm.

"And now...the fallen angel of the east...Kurayami Tenshi!"

At her cue, Tenshi flew down form the rafters, over the audience and landed on stage, her obsidian arm glistening in the stage lights.

Darren couldn't help but stare in wonder.

Tenshi saw Darren and her heart dropped, though she didn't show it.

"Now then...shall we bring our pet back out?" she asked referring to the Wolfman.

The Wolfman crawled out and curled up by her leg, "Now then...just as before...keep quiet..."

As she turned to the Wolfman, she raised her obsidian arm to him.

The Wolman began to howl and bark madly at her before a loud humming was heard.

The sound became higher in pitch, causing some of the audience members to cover their ears or wince.

The Wolfman then crawled into the corner in submission, his ears tucked down.

Tenshi then turned to the audience, her arms stretched to her sides and her wings tucked back, "See...now he won't hurt a soul..."

As if on cue though, the wolf stabbed his claws through her chest.

Steve stared in horror, "Is she ok man? Like that first chick?"

Darren did his best not to get sick as h saw the blood dripping to the ground.

What was weird though wans't that she was alive...it was that the moment her blood hit the floor, it became obsidian much like her arm.

"Bad dog," Tenshi hissed as she pulled his arm from her chest, and the black crystal covered the wound.

Mr. Tall smiled and walked on stage, "The Fallen Angel, ladies and gentlemen!"

Tenshi bowed and flew back off stage in a hurry.

* * *

"A little overkill Ten?" Ribs asked as he put his shirt back on, "The Wolfman's stab was a nice touch."

"Overkill? In Cirque...there is no such thing. Besides," the black angel muttered looking at the crystal patch on her chest, "Change is a good thing. Some old routine gets boring after a while...Damn...that'll take about a week to heal..."

"Should've though ahead of time," Ribs replied with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Ha ha...I'm dying of laughter," Tenshi snapped before going to her dressing room.

As she got there, Tenshi took her dress off and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with special holes in the back for her wings to fit through. "Man...I can't wait till we take a break.''

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After helping pack up the props from the show, Tenshi went to a caravan with a heart painted on the door, "Hikari, you awake?"

Sora Hikari was Tenshi's 'other half' so to speak.

She was much like Tenshi save for her wings were white, her hair was a light silver unlike Tenshi's indigo locks, and her LEFT arm was a type of opal.

"Shut...up..." Hikari muttered looking terrible, "This cold is kicking my ass..."

"Don't be such a wuss! It's just a head cold," Tenshi snapped tossing her stage costume onto her chest and sitting on the bunk, "Besides, I'm tired of being the only one on stage sis. If it weren't for the Wolfboy I'd be out of a job."

"You think I ENJOY being in bed all day? I could get out and stretch my wings if I didn't collapse upon standing..." Hikari muttered covering her head with her quilt.

"Whatever..." Tenshi muttered looking out the window, her eyes were distant again.

"Thinking about Murlaugh?" Hikari asked mockingly.

Her sister scoffed, "In your fucking dreams...I'm glad I broke it off. Those vampaneze are just plain creepy."

"Oh, and a dead angel walking around isn't?"

"UNdead thank you very much," Tenshi snapped tossing her pillow at Hikari.

"Oh yeah...forgot."

"Easy for you..." Tenshi muttered with a depressed sigh, "Oh, and Larten sent this over. He said it'd get rid of your headache..."

Hikari saw a clear bottle in Tenshi's hand and quickly grabbed it, draining the contents into her mouth, "Ugh...it's vile...What is it?"

"He took someones blood and somehow managed to remove the antibodies, turning them into a concentrate. You better thank him for it," Tenshi explained crossing her arms.

"Greaaaaat..." Hikari muttered looking pale, "i feel sooo much better..."

"Well...you take it easy. I need to go feed Wolfboy," Tenshi muttered standing up and leaving.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
